McKinley
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Having had a terrible start to the day at school, a slushie facial and then her locker being broken into. It was Mike who came to her need, her fiance Jeff was never there when she needed him lately. Tina finds herself caught between loving Mike and Jeff.


Tina was having a bad day that just seemed to be getting worse. First she got a slushie facial courtesy of Azimio and then her locker had been broken into and she felt violated that someone had been going through her personal belongings as she took in the mess before her. "great" she exclaimed loudly picking up some of the books from the floor and putting them away, she banged her locker several times in pure frustration before tears streamd her face. She was just getting her life back on track following her parents divorce and now everything seemed to be falling apart again. Hearing her name be called by a familiar voice she looked up at him and tried her best to smile through shaken lips "Mike, not right now" she whispered but he ignored her pleas and pulled her close, so her head was resting against his chest and his fingers going through her hair in a comforting gesture. Rather than pull away straight away, she battled with her conscience and hesitated for quite some time before breaking the embrace. It felt nice being there, they used to be her sanctuary a few months before "i should probably get going to class" the bell had sounded quite some time ago and here she was still in the hallway. "but thanks Mike" she tapped his shoulder gently and met his gaze before heading off in the direction of calculus.

Mike's confession a few days prior had really thrown her and made her question everything in her life including her relationship with Jeff. Sure she loved Jeff, but it had always felt different to the love she had felt for Mike before they had got together. Her whole life now made no sense at all, and she hated it. Her mind was now filled with what used to be and she swallowed the lump in her throat at the realization she may have actually made a mistake and maybe Mike was the one for her after all.

The days classes went by in very much a blur and she barely remembered a single thing about what she had supposedly learnt all day. Putting her Ipod in her ears, she started on the walk out of the school and home.

Suddenly stopped in her tracks as she passed the dance studio and there was Mike practicing his moves, his sculptured body proudly on display in a tight black vest and he was in perfect time with the music, hitting each beat with every swift movement. Rather than ignore this and head on home, she stood there in the door way, watching him. Utterly captivated by him and the way he moved. She became aware of the shallowness of her own breathing as she continued to watch, the thing that caught her attention when she watched him dance the most was the fact he was so forceful yet so graceful at the same time with each fluent movement of his body, arms and legs and she could barely take her eyes off him as he continued. This was a stark reminder of why she had fallen for him so completely the year before, not just because he was an amazing guy, with a body to die for, and the fact they had serious chemistry together. It was for his love of dance and because it was an expression of his true self and of his love for his art. He was at home when he danced and she was at home watching him dance.

Her Ipod shuffled to a song that made her stop breathing momentarily as the lyrics jumped out at her.

Oh, you're the calm when my world is crashing

My heart, my blood, my passion

Why, tell me why

You're everything but mine

I hold you close when it all goes crazy

And through it all, you'll be my baby

Why, tell me why

You're everything

Everything but mine

She quickly pressed the off button, to put a stop to the song an the realization that this was her life now. It hurt her in so many ways as she finally realized that after these past few months apart she really did have feelings for Mike, strong overwhelming feelings. That she had tried so hard to keep buried because she was desperate to be happy with some one else. With her heart practically jumping out of her chest right now as she watched him dance, she had never been more certain of that fact than she was right at this moment.

She was with Jeff and she could not hurt him, even if they did seem to be drifting apart lately. Tina felt hurt by his behaviour and the fact he seemed to want to spend more time with Nick than he did her these days and whats worse was she couldn't even show it, incase he decided to leave her. They had never even gotten round to buying her, her engagement ring which made her feel like he was not even serious about agreeing to marry her in the first place, maybe she loved him but was not in love with him. Jeff was one of the sweetest guys she had even met and Tina was determined to try and work through this with thim.

She put her Ipod away and managed to tear herself away from the dance studio and from Mike, but for how long? when her feelings were threatening to overwhelm her/ and she knew Mike was still in love with her? and there was every possibility that she did indeed feel the same way about him, as he did about her. Pushing that from her mind she headed on home and headed up to her room and threw herself on her bed, she sobbed into her pillow soaking it with her tears, the day had been an utter disaster, well that was until she had saw Mike dance and that made her feel happier than she had been the past few days. Seeing him do something that he loved doing, made her happy. She held her cell phone in her hand and her fingers hesitated around the buttons, she didn't know who to call Mike? or Jeff?. Soon she yawned and drifted off to sleep, exhausted with the emotions rushing around her brain.


End file.
